


Meet Me

by howsthismylife



Series: Under The Tree [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, mellow, quiet Castiel, will add tags as series progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was used to moving from school to school, finally giving up the effort to form relationships.<br/>He meets Castiel, the quiet new student, under the tree Dean frequents and start this weird friendship where Castiel reads and Dean watches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic on the series im planning to make. 
> 
> I'll make a background story for Castiel probably on the third part of the series. 
> 
> this'll be mainly angst *shrugs* but i'll put on some fluffs here and there. 
> 
> i'm planning on writing smut in the future.
> 
> this is not beta read so sorry for the errors.

  
Six months into Dean Winchester’s junior year the teacher introduces a new student. In come a guy with messy black hair, his eyes casted down, wearing dark slacks and a white button down over a beige trench coat with his shoulders hunched like he doesn’t want to be in the room. He shares the feeling with the rest of the students, but Dean understands the feeling better. He had been into multiple high schools since he had started freshman year because of his father’s job. This time he just wishes he’ll get to stay longer. He can hear snickers and mumblings from his classmates, but he doesn’t pay attention to them. He still remembers entering the same door with the same vibe of indifference as he looked at his surroundings.

  
Then the guy lifts up his head, and Dean couldn’t help but do a double take as his eyes somehow meets with the guy’s.

  
Dean is seated at the back but he can tell how blue the guy’s eyes are. He hadn’t actually expected anything, but it surprises him a little. “Castiel Novak,” their teacher introduces; a weird name for a weird looking guy.

  
There’s a vacant seat beside him, to his left, and Castiel walks with his bag clenched at his fist like he’s ready to bash someone in the head with it. Dean can’t help but smile at the thought.

  
Castiel seats next to him, and Dean turns to look at him. The guy didn’t say hello, just took his seat, took out his book and pen and looked forward. To some it may come off as snobbish, and yet again, Dean understands. Like him, Castiel probably doesn’t want to know anyone here, like Dean hadn’t learned to memorize most of his classmate’s names. He figures they’ll move again in a couple of months, so he doesn’t bother anymore. Years ago he would have made an effort. But Dean learned that nothing lasts forever. He only has himself, his dad, and his younger brother, Sam. And that is enough for him.

  
The class starts. Dean looks ahead wishing he’s in the comfort of his new room, protected by the four walls with his classic rock music, from everything else. He figures Castiel must share the same thought with him because the guy didn’t say anything when the girl in front of Castiel looks behind and said something.

  
There’s silence. And Dean appreciates it.

  
+++

  
Lunch comes too slow for Dean’s liking. He shares two more classes with Castiel before he saw him disappear from the sea of teenagers as they took their separate ways. All throughout, Castiel didn’t utter a word. Some of the students make fun of him, the teachers don’t force him – which is a good thing, and Castiel proceeded on ignoring everyone, everything, just looking ahead and taking notes.

  
Dean takes notice of Castiel more when he goes in the cafeteria. He sits with the only friends he has, and looks over at the far left corner near the trash bins to see Castiel hunched over his food. It’s the same spot he and his brother took during their first lunch. He feels kind of bad.

  
“He’s really quiet,” he hears Garth say. He’s looking at him like he knows what he’s thinking, and it irks Dean a little. “I tried to talk to him during calculus. Didn’t even utter a word.”

  
“I wouldn’t either if I’m stuck for an hour in that class,” says Benny. Benny is tall, and muscular, and his first friend.

  
They laugh.

  
Beside him, Charlie is busy texting some girl named Gilda. In the corner of his eye he notices someone come over at Castiel. Dean worries a little but doesn’t know why. He sees Castiel flinch when the guy tried to touch his back, like it burned just by thinking about hands touching him. Dean wonders, then eats, and wonders some more when Castiel stood up and promptly went outside. Dean finishes his food and the bell rings.

  
+++

  
He sees Castiel during his free period. There’s this big tree behind the school, near the dumpsters but not quite near to smell the stench of garbage, that he discovered during one of his free periods a couple of months back. He likes to sit there with his headphones in his ears just listening to AC/DC, comforted by the shade the leaves provide him. One time Dean fell asleep under there, he didn’t mind.

  
Dean notices the trench coat first. Castiel is the only one who wears them, and seeing the messy hair of the guy confirms it. He stops on his tracks. As far as he knows he’s the only one who’s been sitting there. Most of the students prefer to go out. Occasionally, he’ll bring Charlie or Garth or Benny with him, just talking about things.

  
“That’s my spot,” he says. Castiel turns his head but not enough to see his face. It’s like he knows that Dean is there.

  
Castiel shuffles and slowly stands up, dusting his pants, “My apologies,” another thing Dean isn’t expecting is Castiel’s voice; deep and gravelly. This is the first time he’s heard Castiel speak. He kind of likes it.

  
“It’s okay,” Dean shrugs, “I don’t mind sharing.”

  
Castiel looks hesitant at first, a book clutched on his arm, and Dean feels something in his stomach stir when Castiel sits back slowly and decides to stay.

  
Dean sits beside him, not too close that Castiel would feel uncomfortable. He looks at him the same time Castiel does and Dean is immediately transported back to that time his mother took him and Sam to the beach while his father was at work. It’s a good memory; playing in the sand with Sam, laughing with his mother, eating ice cream. Castiel’s voice reminded him of the sand, and his eyes – his eyes reminded Dean of the sea under the summer sun. He misses his mother.

  
Castiel looks away but not before Dean took another glimpse. He missed the memory just as he misses the blue of Castiel’s eyes.   
They stay silent for a while; with Castiel going back to his book that Dean thinks is about bees, and Dean just watches the void of trees ahead of them, forgoing his headphones in favor of the memory of the beach and his mother and his brother.

  
“How do you like the school so far?” Dean asks after a couple of minutes. The silence was comfortable, but there’s something nagging in his chest to strike a conversation.

  
“I like school very well,” says Castiel, not looking up from his book. Castiel must have felt Dean staring at him so he looks up. “Bees fascinates me,” he says when he notices Dean shift his gaze at the book.

  
“Cool,” he smiles. Castiel’s expression changes like he wasn’t expecting Dean to say that. “I like AC/DC.” He doesn’t know why he says it but he does anyway.

  
Castiel stares at him, tilting his head a little bit, squinting his eyes by a fraction, “I’m afraid I don’t know what that is.”

  
Dean gapes at him, “Dude,” he huffs, “Classic rock. Highway to Hell? Black in Black? Hell Bells?”

  
Castiel continues to stare at him, his brow furrowed like he’s figuring what Dean was telling him. “Nothing?” he asks, and Castiel shakes his head slowly.

  
“Wow,” he shakes his head, “You gotta know music, Cas –” he stops himself, “I mean, Castiel. Your name’s kind of a mouthful.”

  
“Its fine,” Castiel says softly, turning to his book that Dean almost misses the small smile on Castiel’s face. But he doesn’t. Dean sees the smile on Cas’ lips and finds that he likes it. “Nobody has called me that. I quite like it. A nice change.”

  
Dean swallows, seeming to run out of things to say, but his mouth runs on its own and says, “Sometimes change is good,” but doesn’t quite believe it. Change had only brought Dean broken friendships, impermanent houses, and at nights, loneliness. Change had taken his mother. But Castiel says ‘change’ like it’s a good thing; and maybe it is – for Castiel, but not for Dean, never for Dean.

  
“Change gave me a chance,” Castiel said, still looking at his book. The bell rings.

  
+++

  
Dean doesn’t see Castiel after that. They had different classes that afternoon.   
When afternoon rolls the bell rings, and Dean can practically hear the collected sigh of relief from the rest of his classmates. Outside, Alistair is waiting for him again. Dean hoists his backpack on his shoulders and walks.

  
“So,” Alistair starts, “What do you say?”

  
A week ago, Alistair approached him about joining the football team. Alistair told him that he had the built to be on the team, and while Dean was interested, he had told Alistair that he’d think about it. Dean had played during his freshman year, found that he liked the rush, but then they had to move. And since then Dean hadn’t tried. And because, now, he had a part time job at Bobby’s Auto Shop every afternoon and Saturdays so Dean doesn’t really have a lot of time on his hands. He missed the rush, the adrenaline the game brought him, but if Dean and his family were to move again he doesn’t think he can handle another disappointment.

  
So, Dean says, “No. I’m sorry, dude. I gave up playing a long time ago.” He doesn’t dare look at Alistair, he knows how the guy doesn’t seem to take no for an answer.

But Alistair leaves him, says, “It’s your loss, man,” like Dean doesn’t already know about it.

  
Alistair walks away, shrugging. Dean walks towards the parking lot where he sees his brother, Sam, waiting for him. He doesn’t see Castiel.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
They meet again under the tree after a couple of days. It’s Friday now, making all the students be more carefree and indifferent than their usual carefree and indifferent selves. Dean is one of them. Friday means he gets to work with Bobby for longer – he does enjoy fixing cars, dinner with Sam – his father is on his job, and movie marathons. This particular Friday he had bought tickets for him and Sam to watch the latest Captain America movie, which his brother was dying to see.

  
Castiel is still wearing his trench coat and suit. Dean wonders if it’s all Castiel wears, he hasn’t seen the guy in anything other than what Castiel normally wears.

  
This time, when Dean sits beside Castiel, the guy gives him a small smile. Castiel still hasn’t talked much during their classes – only when answering a teacher’s question or asking a teacher a question, but never directed to his classmates. Dean’s kind of happy that he’s the only one Castiel has talked to ever since.

  
Today, Castiel is reading a book about flowers. Dean doesn’t ask, just stares ahead again, not bothering on putting his headphones on like he doesn’t want to miss it when Castiel speaks.

  
“What are you doing later this evening?” Dean asks, wanting to hear Castiel’s voice somehow.

  
Castiel looks at him. It’s still the same eyes. Now, it reminds him of the cloudless sky above. “Just read,” he says then he furrows his brows and asks, “What are you doing later this evening?”

  
He somehow reminds Castiel of Sam. Sam liked to read a lot, too: encyclopedias, books about mythology, anything that is written he’s sure that Sam would read it. Dean shrugs and says, “Sam and I will watch a movie later. Civil War, have you heard of it?”

  
Castiel tilts his head again, a thing Dean figures Castiel does when the guy is thinking or figuring something out. “You mean a documentary about the American Civil war?”

  
Dean couldn’t help but laugh. He shakes his head and says, “No. The superhero movie, Captain America: Civil War.” He thinks that Castiel and Sam would be good friends.

  
“Oh,” Castiel mumbles, “I have no knowledge about comic books sorry.”

  
“It’s fine,” he shrugs, “Sammy likes those things, he drags me to every Marvel movie showing.” He thinks about all the Marvel movies Sam has dragged him into watching. He enjoys every single one of them, but the one that had him connected to the most would probably be Captain America. Steve and Bucky reminded him of him and Sam; them against the world. And though their father was still alive, it feels like it’s only him and Sam. It has always been Sam and Dean for years now.

  
“Are they any good?” he notes the slight hesitance in Castiel’s voice.

  
“They are,” he nods, happy with the conversation, “Sam says there are a lot of things that’s different between the comics and the movies but I don’t care. I mean, it’s a movie. I’m just glad they brought it to life.”

  
“Sam sounds really nice,” says Castiel, a fond look on his eyes.

  
“He is,” he brightens, “I think you and my brother would get along well.” He says because it’s true. He could almost see it: Castiel and Sam sitting together at the library, reading. An occasional banter would happen about who’s Greek God is the shittiest, eventually agreeing that everything was Zeus’ fault.

  
“You seem rather fond of him,” Castiel says, looking down at his book, a silent smile on his face as Dean watches him trace the letters of the book’s cover.

  
“He’s the only one I have,” he says softly. Despite his father being alive, Dean finds it true.

  
A gust of wind sends the papers of Castiel’s book ruffling through the pages. Dean manages to close his eyes as to not get any dirt in his eyes. He turns to Castiel to see the other guy blinking, his hand reaching to his eyes.

  
“Don’t,” Dean catches Castiel’s wrist, “scratch it.” He’s seen Castiel flinch whenever someone touches him. He’s seen him get uncomfortable when someone bumps or puts a hand on his arms. He’s seen Castiel worry about his surroundings from time to time like someone would just jump and tackle him to the ground. Dean’s kind of glad Castiel didn’t do any of that.

  
“Sorry,” he apologizes, “Just … let me see.”  
Dean slowly lifts Castiel’s chin up to face him. Castiel blinks furiously that his eyes starts to water. “I’m going to blow into your eyes, okay?” he says, and Castiel nods slowly.

  
He reaches out to Castiel’s eyes, his hand instantly wraps on Dean’s left wrist as he places it on Castiel’s cheek, wiping the drying tears. Dean stares at the gesture, as if a silent plea to be careful. Dean blows air into Castiel’s right eye and Castiel blinks hard. There doesn’t seem to be any dirt on his eyes, and Dean gets to bathe on the blue of Castiel’s irises.

  
Dean clears his throat when Castiel shifts, realizing the position they are in.

  
“Thank you, Dean,” he hears Castiel say. He looks at him gently wiping the tears around his eyes.

  
Dean has heard his name be said thousands of times ever since he learned to speak. Thousands of times on different mouths and Dean couldn’t help but smile when he heard it from Castiel, like it was the first time he leaned the sound of his name.

  
Castiel turns to his book about flowers and Dean looks forward. He feels like he’s breaking a rule here. He had given up on making an effort into making friends. He hadn’t felt like this when Charlie insisted on sitting with him at lunch, or when Garth started popping here and there when he was walking down the hallways, or when Benny started talking to him about sports and cars, no, Dean feels like he’s nearing a line here that he thinks should not be crossed. It feels different with Castiel reading his books and with him just being content in the silence.

  
He sees Castiel shifts and starts to stand up slowly, brushing off his pants and coat. Dean stares up at him. “It’s almost time,” he says, and he’s right. The bell rings and Dean stands as well.

  
“I like talking to you, Dean,” Dean hears him say as Castiel turns around and walks back towards the school. Dean wished he saw Castiel’s face when he said it.

  
He takes a deep sigh, watching as Castiel’s trench coat flutters and glides with him and thinks, _I like talking to you, too._

  
+++

  
They start a weird form of friendship where he and Castiel would meet under the tree during their free period, with Cas reading a different book every day, and Dean took note on how he hadn’t brought his headphones with him for a more than a week now. Dean doesn’t mind. Sometimes he’d find himself alone, wondering where Castiel might be, suddenly feeling lonely without the other’s presence. He hadn’t known what to do without Castiel by his side and without his music, suddenly staring ahead looking at nothing felt stupid.

  
But the next day found Castiel sitting at his usual spot, and Dean couldn’t help the smile that crept up his face. Cas started greeting him with those deep voice of his – “Hello, Dean,” where Dean’s mind would slightly betray him replaying it over and over again until they start a conversation.

  
It’s stupid, he thought, how there seemed to be a silent agreement between the two of them to just start something and see where it leads them. Or maybe it was just Dean, but Dean finds that he doesn’t care. He’s enjoying the sea and the waves of Castiel’s voice when he speaks; he’s enjoying the cloudless sky and the sun that somehow made him feel light. He’s enjoying the company and Dean doesn’t want to read much into it because he knows that there’s still so much more to Castiel that Dean hasn’t cracked yet: like his family, or his favorite color, or what does he think of Captain America and The Winter Soldier’s relationship – specifically Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes’, or what his favorite food was, or what does Castiel think when they look into each other’s eyes because Dean wanted to know if he’s not the only one nearing that line; Dean was so close to it now that if he touch Cas once more he’d know.

  
The only thing that was keeping him from doing it was the echoing voice of his father’s words about being a man and being tough that stings every time he thinks of Castiel. But Dean had wanted it – had wanted to explore what he likes and doesn’t and figure it out along the way. Cas was right there, and if Dean would just cross that stupid line that he knows he put there that something would happen – he doesn’t know what, but he hoped for something good.

  
And when Castiel smiled at him sadly and hugged him that time he pushed Abaddon and his cronies away from Cas he feels something break inside him. When Castiel slowly wrapped his arms around Dean, he just knew – he just knew this wasn’t the first time something like this happened, that something more had happened to him when Dean tried to place his hand against Castiel’s back and he flinched.

 

  
And suddenly, Dean found himself standing on that same line he built. He wanted to know which side to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> i'll start on the next fic called 'Kiss Me'
> 
> let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> please let me know what you think!


End file.
